un amor llega
by Millamoto saotome
Summary: espero les guste de sus reviews sus sugerencias si mas aqui el soy nuevo asi que no sean tan malos porfis
1. Chapter 1

"Una tarde agradable amanecía en Nerima Ranma y Akane estaban comiendo cuando

Akane:bobo infantil modesto pervertido degenerado baka

Ranma:marimacho,grosera,poco amable,pechos planos,no eres atractiva

Akane:Ranma me las vas a pagar

Ranma:sólo quería ser sincero pero no la marimacho me lo arruino si sigue así nunca sabrás quien me gusta y planeaba decirtelo pero siempre me sacas volando sí que te pueda decir algo de lo que te quiero decir (en ese momento ranma sale volando por el gran mazo de Akane)

Ranma medio dolorido:A..ka..ne..si supieras lo que ciento por ti

Por una extraña razón sintió la presencia de alguien voltea y era Ryoga amienmigo de Ranma y dice Ryoga

Ryoga:Ranma prepárate para tu fin

Ranma:!Ahora no Ryoga! y lo saca volando por toda Nerima como Akane lo mando

Ranma pensaba(que me pasa siento el corazón acelerando cuando pienso en Akane acaso siento amor !que no como puedo sentir eso por ella siempre me saca volando porque sentiría eso por ella)se toca el corazón y dice

Ranma:algún día Akane algún día

pero no sabía que Akane lo oyó todo y dijo

Akane:Ranma que sientes por mi (sonrojada)

Ranma contesta sonrojado y sonriendo:ve al parque dentro de una hora y lo sabrás

Akane:Ranma dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos

el silencio reino hasta que Ranma decidió romper el silencio y dijo

Ranma:te espero Akane no tardes sino Shampoo o Ukyo lo podrían arruinar y no quiero que pase no quiero separarme de ti por una tontería

Akane se quedo paralizada por sus palabras por un lado estaba enojada por su boda fallida pero por otro lado estaba feliz por saber que siente Ranma por ella decidió ir para ver que pasaba

Ranma estaba decidido en confesar su amor si no la perdería por Ryoga y no quería eso el quería estar a su lado para siempre

una hora después Ranma estaba sentado en una bancas de manera con unas rosas en la mano esperando a Akane entonces al otro lado Akane se le acercaba Ranma le dio las rosas y le dijo

Ranma:me alegra que hallas venido toma es para ti (le da las rosas a Akane)

Akane se sonroja le da un abrazo y le dijo

Akane:gracias Ranma soy tan feliz

Ranma:me alegra que te hallan gustado Akane tengo que confesarte algo (se pone nervioso y traga saliva)

Akane:que es Ranma (se sonroja)

Ranma:(pensando:que hago si pasa algo no Ranma eres valiente como no hulles de los enemigos pero si nervioso cuando estoy con ella cálmate Ranma presta puede ser la última)dice:Akane te amoooooooo! respira cansado

Akane se sorprendió por eso siempre peleaban pero eso no se lo imaginaba pero Ranma la saca de sus pensamientos por el beso que el robo ella también correspondió y ambos felices se toman de la mano y se van a la heladería piden helados Akane le daba de su helado y dice

Akane:ves no es necesario convertirse en chica para comer mantecados ves que este es otro modo de hacerlo aparte esto es muy tierno en las parejas

Ranma:tienes razón aparté me enamora más esto de ti si lo haces me tienes tan enamorado que no le importaba si daba la vida por ella si era necesario

Akane:ay amorcito yo también estaba enamorada de ti no más que fue el

los dos:el orgullo que lo arruinaba

Ranma:lo sé pero ahora ya los dos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno al otro

Akane:me alegra en lugar de pelear amarnos eso es mejor

ambos se sonrojan terminan su helado y se van a su casa en el camino

Ranma:Akane le decimos a nuestros padres de qu...lo interrumpe la amasona

Shampoo:ni hao Ranma dar beso a Shampoo si dicemuy alegre

Akane:le decimos Ranma si o prefieres seguir asi

Ranma:Shampoo dice Ranma un poco enfadado sueltame no te amo amo a Akane

ensegida Shampoo siente algo vacio dice Sampoo a Akane

Shampoo:me las pagaras chica violenta no e perdido la guerra entonces le da el beso de la muerte a Akane

Akane:seguramente cuando quieras peleamos

Ranma estaba sorprendido Akane casi no hacia esas cosas en especial por el pero talvez si esta enamorara o solo es por el compromiso almenos yo ya me declare y me contesto con un beso en fin mejor sigo a casa antes de que se enfade mas y al tenga que calmar siguieron su rumbo pero se toparon con Ukyo y Kodachi

Ukyo:porque lo haces tu debes estar conmigo

Kodachi:Ranma mi amor porque andas con ella y no yo pruguta dudosa

Ukyo:que amor ni que nada Ranma es mio y lo sera como mi esposo

Ranma molesto grita:! YA DEJEN DE PELEAR y besa a Akane en sus narices

Ukyo y Kodachi dicen:esto no es el fin

Akane:lo separa y dice:gracias por desacerté de tus prometidas

Ranma:tu eres la única Akane ellas solo se lo imaginaban pero nosotros lo podemos hacerlo realidad solo espero que Shampoo no haga realidad tu muerte no quiero que mueras

Akane:gracias pero ya debemos ir ala casa

Ranma:si tienes razon

fin del capitulo

* * *

espero que les guste este capitulo lo se no se parece mucho al anime pero en próximos capitulo intentare hacerlo mas parecido adios

Millamoto Saotome


	2. El amuleto del nuevo amor

hola a todos soy millamoto no e podido subir el segundo cap de esta historia por razones personales sin mas lo de siempre agreguen a favoritos manden sus reviews pero al fin lo subo susfruten

* * *

era un dia normal en Nerima de hecho desde que Ranma y su padre se mudaron a aquí no ahi ningun dia normal aqui pero para Ranma y Akane ya es normal pero Ranma no se imagina lo pesado que seria mañana en la escuela pero tampoco sabe lo que le va a decir Akane

Akane:que pasaría si Shampoo o Ukyo nos hacen algo cruel o la Abuela de Shampoo te manda un elimina amor y no quiero que pase eso haci que le hacemos que fue un sueño para ellas

Ranma:esta bien pero promete que no peleáremos tanto sale

Akane:sí pero no me provoques eeee que siempre pasa

Ranma:bien mejor ya entremos esta bien

Akane: si

mientras entran Ranma siente algo extraño y tose

Ranma:quien esta hablando de mi quién podrá ser mmmm...

en el nekotaken

Mousee:te juro Ryoga que los vi besarse a Ranma con Akane te lo juro Shampoo también los vio créeme es verdad si quieres pregúntale a ella o a Ukyo tambien a Kodachi

Ryoga:no te creo Mousee sino Akane estaría medio ignorando y no lo a echo

Mousee:pero desde cuándo no vas

Ryoga:eeeh dos días ;)

Mousee:ves si quieres ve a verlos yo te llevo para que no te pierdas y verás la verdad

Ryoga:esta bien iré pero sólo eeh

Mousee:has lo que quieras pero créeme

Ryoga:adiós toma los yens

en ese instante Ryoga se va dejando como cien algo yens y se fue a buscar a Akane para preguntarle si es verdad que salía con Ranma pero en el camino se moja y se convierte en pechan por una señora que siempre saca agua y se encuentra a Ranma y lo agarra se lo lleva a Akane diciendo

Ranma:toma tu pechan Akane (lanza a Akane pchan)

Akane:gracias Ranma (le da un beso a Ranma)

pechan se queda paralizado por su actitud se pone a llorar y se va pensando

Ryoga:(pensando):es cierto,Mousee tenía razón maldito seas Ranma por quitarme a mi amada Akane te maldijo

Ryoga se dirige a su campamento calienta agua se la echa y dice

Ryoga:TE MALDIJO RANMA SAOTOME! (llorando)porque tubo que estar con el y no yo POR QUEEEEEEEE!

en eso cae la noche y todos se van a dormir para la escuela y el nuevo día llegaría pronto pero en el Nekotaken pasaba algo que talves separe a Ranma y a Akane de estar juntos

Abuela:mi pobre Shampoo en este momento deberías estar con Ranma tu y no ella pero afortunadamente conozco una manera de que se separen sólo necesitas el amuleto del nuevo amor

Shampoo:el amuleto del nuevo amor me suena familiar

sin que ellas se den cuenta Mousee convertido en pato los vigilaba

Abuela:el amuleto del nuevo amor consiste en que una mujer o un hombre que este enamorado y le coloquen el collar la mujer o viceversa que bese quien tenga el amuleto estará eternamente enamorado de quien lo bese,toma Shampoo te va a dar a Ranma para que lo conquistes(entregando el amuleto a la amazona

Shampoo:(agarrando el amuleto)gracias Abuela estoy muy emocionada de que me des este amuleto como ultimo recurso

Abuela:espera(medio alto)si lo besas y no funciona significa que el amor que el tiene es más grande que su poder se romperá y el que lo coloque se olvidará de su amor así que ten cuidado de que su amor no sea verdadero

Shampoo:no te preocupes Abuela estoy segura de que no la quiere y que sólo quiere el doyo Tendo

Mousee se sorprende de lo que es capas de hacer para que ella tenga a Ranma tengo que decirle (se esconde para que no lo vean)

Shampoo:bueno gracias por el amuleto buenas noches Abuela que descanses

* * *

Le dirá Mouses a Ranma y lo protegerá,servira el amuleto en Ranma todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.

notas del autor:buen aquí este fanátic lo se tardé mucho maldita escuela y estudios DX pero al fin lo subí dejen reviews agreguen a favoritos sin más hasta el próximo adios


End file.
